The Ride of Life
by Misses.Bass-Westwick
Summary: This is my first story so I hope you like it. But this is mainly about Ryan and Taylor and their relationship..theres a little but of SethKaitlin in it but there will be a whole new story for that.
1. Chapter 1: Background

Authors notes:I do not own the Charaters, but The story is all from my mind I hope you like it...  
Alright...also...this is my first story...this is just the background of the story...so you can get a better grasp of it  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Background**

A couple months back, more like 2 years ago, Kaitlin and Seth started to date. Well, more like officially date. They had been off an on for a while because of the fact that she was still in high school and he was going off to college.

Then One day things got a little steamy. It was of course a date but one thing led to another and Kaitlin was pregnant.

Seth and Kaitlin decided it was best that they move in together. Seth bought a little condo that was right near the water and the mall so he could go to work when he needed to.

Seth was more or less freaked out. Well it was Seth so he was freaked off the meter. Seth being the man he is ran to Ryan. Well, Kaitlin was happy about being a mom but needed to talk to her sister, Taylor.

Seth paced for hours in his room trying to decide what he wanted to do. He came up with a month after college he is going to propose to her. Not because of the baby but because he loved her and couldn't live without her or his baby.

Kaitlin was happy that she was pregnant. She was excited. She wanted to raise this baby like her mother never raised her. Being sweet and ruling at the same time but also being flexible.

A couple (nine) month's later baby Ryan Taylor Cohen was born. Taylor being the sister she was was there for the birth and was extremely happy for the birth of her nephew.

* * *

Well theres Chapter one...I hope you like it  
**Review review review  
**This is Lexi...Signing off... 


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Home

Authors notes: I do not own the Charaters, but The story is all from my mind I hope you like it...  
ALrighty this part is all about everyone leaving their home for college...Kaitlin is sad but knew that Seth would be back...Taylor couldnt be happier that shes going to college with Ryan, and Sandy and Kirsten are just happy their kids want to go to college  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Leaving Home**

It was a huge day for Taylor, Ryan and Seth. They were all going away to college. Taylor and Ryan to Berkeley and Seth to Brown with Summer. Kaitlin of course was still finishing high school with a baby but she understood that Seth needed to go to college. He needed the college foundation to get a great job to pay for her and the baby. She wasn't complaining He would be home for holidays and breaks.

Taylor smiled as she packed up the last of her things with the help of Ryan. See, Taylor moved into the pool house with Ryan a couple months back. It was just easier since Seth was living with Kaitlin, and Julie and Frank were never home. Taylor looked over at Ryan as he walked over and kissed her soft lips. "Hey...you ready to hit the road to our future?" She giggled slightly walking with him to his car putting her box in.

Ryan smiled as he walked into his and Taylor's room. He walked over kissing her softly. He just loved being near her, she had such a bubbly personality that it made the whole world seem better. Plus, Taylor was the only person able to get him to break down his wall, his emotional wall and say 'I love you.' He smiled at her picking up his last box. He looked at her and helped her put her box inside his car. "Yeah...as ready as I'll ever be." He looked at the house and turned to see Sandy and a very pregnant Kirsten rolled up to say their last good-byes.

Sandy got out of the car and ran over to open the door for Kirsten. They both were smiling but Kirsten was on the verge of Tears. Ryan and Taylor could see it. "All packed up and ready to hit the road?" Sandy stated and asked as he hugged Ryan. He went over and hugged Taylor.

Ryan nodded putting his arm around Taylor. He smiled softly patting the car slightly. "Taylor made sandwiches and got us starbucks double shots...were all ready to go." Kirsten came over and broke the bond that Taylor had with her crying emotional pregnant self. "Mom...Kirsten...you know you can visit...any time and Taylor and I will be down for holidays and breaks..." He smiled again hugging her back and bringing Taylor and Sandy into the mix.

Up until this very large four person group hug, Taylor had been watching Ryan's parents get all teary eyed and upset that their little boy was leaving as a man with his girlfriend. Soon to be fiancée but Ryan and his parents aren't telling her anytime soon. "Yeah...Don't worry Mister and Misses Cohen...we will be back...your welcome to visit also." She smiled as Sandy took her hands in his.

Sandy smiled softly and nodded. He knew he could visit them but its just seeing them leave was heartbreaking. "Call me dad if you will...or Sandy...either one..." He smiled at Ryan and winked. Taylor made a face and ran seeing Seth, Kaitlin and baby Ryan. Sandy turned around with a smile. "Well if it isn't my other children and grandchild..." He smirked.

Seth laughed softly walking out to see his parents already tearing up that Ryan and the newest addition to the family Taylor was leaving. He too knew that Ryan was going to propose...it was only a matter of time. "Yes, yes...I won't be here all week..." They all laughed. "Hey guys can I get a ride to the airport?" He looked over at Ryan who nodded and Taylor whined then nodded.

Taylor sighed and whined then nodded. "Alright fine...its out of our way but school doesn't start for another 3 weeks so I guess...But I wanted to get there early so we can pick our classes together" She batted her eyelashes at Ryan. She smiled again and hugged Little Ryan and Kaitlin. "Ill miss you both...call me everyday...and email videos and pictures...I want to see his life every step of the way." She smiled and Kaitlin and hugged her one last time. "You be good to your mommy alright Little Ryan?" She smiled then he looked at her finger and touched the ring finger. 'Ring' He said as he giggled. "What? His first word was ring?"

Kaitlin and Seth both looked shocked. They looked at Ryan who kind of panicked. "Uh...We should get going you know beat the traffic..." He raced over and looked at little Ryan. "Now...why would you do a silly thing like that...your first word should be daddy or mama...you know that." He was getting nervous and so was the rest of the family. He gave him back to Kaitlin and kissed her cheek softly. "Welcome to the family Kaitlin." He smiled and walked to the car door and got in. He sat waiting for the rest of the group.

Taylor had a weird face on. Something was going on and she was going to get down to the bottom of it. She smiled at them giving her trademark 'You guys are up to something' smile. She kissed everyone good bye and got in the car. "What was that about Ryan?" She looked at him waiting for Seth.

Seth looked around at the family then at his kid and Kaitlin. He walked over and kissed her. "Ill be home soon alright you two? Dad and mom should be able to watch over you two...and give you tips on the baby rising..." He smiled and kissed her again walking to the car with his bag. He got into the car as Taylor looked at them both like everything that was happening was crazy.

Ryan sighed softly he didn't know what to say. Seth smiled softly and looked at Taylor. "I was planning on purposing to Kaitlin, but I didn't want anyone to know. Guess that secrets out." He sighed softly as Ryan mouthed 'Thank you' to him. Seth nodded and Ryan started up the car.

The family waved at the car as Ryan drove it out of the driveway. Ryan smiled at Seth softly, "first stop, leaving my brother at the airport." Taylor hit Ryan lightly; he chuckled and shook his head. "What? Fine I mean, first stop is a very fond farewell to Seth before he departs to school and we never see him again."

Seth cringed and shook his head. "That was way to mushy, stop. Plus I get it." He made a face, his trademark 'EWWW' face. Taylor on the other hand, was swooning that Ryan could be so poetic and sinister at the same time. Then again, it was Ryan Atwood. The man they said would never say 'I love you' again. Seth had taught him well.

That very little gesture gave Taylor some hope that Ryan was bringing down his wall, that big brick emotional wall. That gesture started them off for their road to college.

* * *

Well theres Chapter two...I hope you like it  
**Review review review  
**This is Lexi...Signing off... 


	3. Chapter 3: Fond Farewell

A/N:Sorry for the wait...apperently my computer at home...doesnt like I have to upload at school...but heres Chapter 3...plus its kinda short but when you got loads of homework...then they have to be short...more coming soon...(I do NOT own these Charaters)  
This is about the farewell to Seth. Taylor is teary eyed and crying. They are her only family since her mom left with some guy.  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *

****Fond Farewell**

Ryan pulled over at the airport. Seth smiled softly and placed his hands on both Taylor and Ryan's shoulders. He squeezed gently asTaylor decided to be herself and cry. Seth smiled softly at Taylor, as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "It's going to be ok Taylor,It's only college. Plus you'll always be my sis… you know that."

Taylor nodded and sighed to stop from crying. "I know but…we've never been apart except for when I'm on a date with Ryan…" She sighed softly again. "Plus this is the first time I ever felt like I belonged in a family…like I was a Cohen/Atwood also…" She got out of the car with him and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. "Be safe alright?" She started to pull away. "Take care of Summer for me will you? She's like a sister to me…also I know you're not together but it would be so great if you would take care of her." She nodded and started to step away. "OH don't let her give up that save the world thing she has going…it's to special…"

Ryan was on the side lines watching his amazing girlfriend and brother/best friend say good-bye. Seth looked at Ryan with pleading eyes. "Alright, you big softy. Come here and say a fond farewell to me…" Ryan smiled softly with his arms outstretched.

Seth smiled softly but was holding back his happiness that RyanAtwood gave in. He ran over and hugged Ryan like it was their last meeting. He pulled away after a couple minutes. "Thanks man, I really needed it" They pulled apart just as Taylor came over and hugged them both, a group hug. Ryan and Seth both made faces. "Alright Taylor enough….its to mushy now...we are men…no mushy stuff here…Right Ryan?"

Ryan chuckled and nodded, trying to keep a straight face. "Yeah, nothing mushy." Ryan smirked and watched Taylor to see what her reaction would be.

Taylor nodded as she pulled away from the hug. "Alright…sorry…mushy no…bad…" She started to ramble as tears flooded her cheeks. She said sorry softly and ran to the car.

Seth sighed and shook his head smiling. Ryan nodded and looked atSeth. Seth looked up sadly as he heard his plane being called."Alright man…I guess…….this is good-bye…." Seth sniffed slightly.

Ryan nodded. "No…it's more like a fond farewell and a see you later….but you better go." Ryan looked at Taylor in the car. He sighed softly walking to her and opening the door. He looked at Seth then her. "Go ahead Tay, go ahead."

Taylor smiled and kissed him. She shot out of the car like a roadrunner and hugged Seth. She cried a little into his shoulder. "Be safe…" She smiled getting down out of his arms. "Be sure to call everyday or make Summer call…I want full reports…one of you call just one of you…" Ryan walked over and started to pull her away to the car, he was waving at Seth. "OH remember, don't let Summer give up on her global fight to save the world!" She turned around when Seth disappeared into the airport. She opened the car door with a sniff.She closed the door, locked it and sighed. "Off to college."

Ryan sighed nodded. "I know it's hard Tay, but this is part of moving on. You should know, Miss Paris lady." He chuckled as she hit him through happy tears. He reached over and turned on the radio. 'You and Me' by Lifehouse was playing.

Taylor smiled and clapped hearing the song. She cleared her throat and turned it up slightly. Ryan slipped his hand in hers as she began to sing. "Cause it's you and me…and all of the people……with nothing to do……nothing to lose…."

Ryan shook his head. He smiled softly listening to her, she wasn't the best singer but she wasn't bad. He listened to her be so passionate about singing. Atleast _it will take her mind off Seth leaving and having to leave behind Kaitlin_. He thought softly in his mind. He continued to drive on the freeway till he saw a sign **Berkley 10** miles.

* * *

Well theres Chapter three...I hope you like it  
**Review review review**  
This is Lexi...Signing off... 


End file.
